The Spiffy Funkland as Sean Says
by Ki2
Summary: Sean likes. I don't. Do you? Review!


One day as Aeris arose that morning she felt a little different somehow. She could not explain it but it was true, she awoke a new person in a new home. Her life was not always as easy as it seems, but her being so nice, overlooking the bad, looking forward to the good, her life appeared to be easy. She had always been like that now she had no need to for, her and her new love, Sephiroth, were as happy as they could be.  
  
Aeris looked around before getting up and dressing. She liked this scene, a kind room filled  
  
with happiness, love and joy. The brightness of the sunlight shining through the lovely lace curtains, dancing upon their bed and floor. Pictures on the wall of laughing people enjoying them selves and just having fun. Just then a strange feeling came over her, she leapt from the bad and ran to the window and flung the shutters open to look at where she was. A lovely yard with the sun shining ever so brightly. The green grass with dew drops upon it and the birds chirping would do fine for this morning. She put her pink  
  
robe over the silk nightdress she wore and walked silently down the steps to the telephone. Of course, she had not expected a telephone call but it did ring.  
  
"Hello? This is the Sama home, Aeris speaking," An answer from the other line made her excited.  
  
"Aeris? Hey! How are you?" It had been Cloud, one of her oldest and best friends.  
  
"I'm fine, dear, how about you and the others?"  
  
He replied unsure of what to say, "We're all good and worried about you, of course. Hey Aeris, what's the date anyway?"  
  
She made an odd face and answered him, "It's February seventh, had you not known?" Cloud shook his head and answered,  
  
"Will Seph let us all over, or Tifa and I at least?"  
  
She said yes, heard the other line click, and hung up the telephone as well. She thought why Cloud and Tifa wanted to come over on such a nice day they could be at the Gold Saucer. Well, being able to see her best friends, she gladly ran to her room and jumped on Seph. He yelled and saw her smiling  
  
and smiled back. He loved her so much, he never wanted to let her down,even if it costted his whole day.  
  
"What's up Aeris?"  
  
"Oh Cloud called," She said smiling, "He will be coming over with Tif later on."He groaned, but so quietly, she had not heard. Her face was bright and full of delight. To him she was his angel, his beautiful angel. He sat her up so he could face her when she started to giggle. She fell over on his lap giggling.  
  
She could never be serious; she always laughed whenever someone was serious. He laughed at her and could not stop; she was hilarious to him. He held her close to him and she cuddled close to him in return.  
  
An hour later Seph and Aeris had both ate and dressed in their normal clothes. Just in luck they were, Cloud and Tif came just as they were cleaning up. Aeris kissed Cloud's cheek and hugged Tif till she could not be hugged no more!  
  
"Tif, you look different somehow, you really look different." Aeris circled Tif to see why she looked different. Cloud grew nervous.  
  
Tif giggled and replied, "I'm glad you noticed Aer, you do too! What is it about us that's  
  
so new, huh?" At this point, both Seph and Cloud were very nervous. They laughed slightly hoping that the girls would never find out till they were told. Then they noticed each other, drew their swords and got into stance. Aeris suddenly stepped in between them.  
  
"No fighting guys. No fighting in this house or outside or outside the city or oh umm anywhere." She smiled and guided Cloud and Tif to the living room and pulled Seph along behind her.  
  
Cloud plopped down in a chair as Tif just lightly sat. Seph just silently fell into his chair. Aeris stood looking at everyone but Seph pulled her down into his lap, and of course, she laughed. Cloud tickled Tif's back, or he was, Tif slapped him lightly and smirked, she didn't like that at the time.  
  
Aeris asked everyone, "Anyone want a cup of tea?" Tif raised her hand, Cloud said, sure why not, and Seph said yes, please. He's always been polite to everyone. Aeris skipped into the kitchen, made up some tea, and served it with some toast and candy.  
  
"Ah, you got candy, I see." Cloud said, a little more than less sneaky.  
  
Aeris just simply nodded and answered, "Yes sir, Mr. Cloud, sir. If you wish for some, it's in the kitchen." He just laughed.  
  
"Mr. Cloud? That's a first Aer."  
  
She laughed and sat by him, "And your point is funny face?"  
  
"Hey, no fair! Silly face!"  
  
Aeris tugged his hair and chanted, "Funny face, funny face!"  
  
Tif laughed yet Seph just stared, but seeing that everyone thought it was funny, even Cloud, he joined in. Finally, Cloud decided to tackle Aeris and did. She kept laughing but Seph jumped up, incase he hurt her. Aeris could not stop laughing. So she threw candy at Cloud's head.  
  
Tif finally said, "Ya know Aer, if you wanted fun lovin' boy, you could have had him."  
  
"Can't I still have him?" She said, pretending to be kinda sad.  
  
Tif answered, "Nope, cause he's mine!" She tackled Cloud hard.  
  
"OUCH! That hurt Tifa! You know there's a table there!"  
  
"Oops, sorry Cloud, I didn't see that." He picked her up and tossed her on the couch then sat on her feet. She kicked him. Aeris laughed and sat on Seph's lap. He held her, leaned back, and rocked her back and forth.  
  
Finally they all sat down at the table and ate dinner. Allthou Cloud was tossing things at Aeris and said it wasn't him, she actually caught some of it in her mouth. Seph laughed at her, he thought she may be an angel, but she's always gonna be a monkey. Tif stuck food in Cloud's hair and said it wasn't her.  
  
After a while Tifa got tired and Aeris told her that she could sleep in the guest- room. Cloud stared as she walked up the stairs and into the room.  
  
"Funny, She should not have been going to asleep for maybe another hour. I hope she's ok and not sick." Cloud said, a little concerned.  
  
Aeris got up and went to sit by Cloud, whom was looking a little worried. Aeris  
  
started to rub his back and spoke,  
  
"She's fine besides she's 21 now, she isn't a little girl and can sleep when ever she wants to. Now I think we all should sleep..... It's awfully late." She stood up, touched Seph's hand lightly, and led him and Cloud up the stairs. Aeris pointed to Cloud and Tifa's room and kissed him gently on the cheek. Both her and Seph slept through the night.  
  
Morning came and no one awoke at dawn. Seph woke after the sun had risen  
  
above the horizon. He stared out the window, asking himself why he was there. The answer came to him when Aeris stood by him.  
  
"You're here to be my husband and be a father, one to teach your child of your past and the Planet's as well. To teach him or her the way of life and how Shin-Ra made it hard for everyone; the planet, the animals and us. In addition, mostly about how they can help the Planet survive her last million years..." She laid her hand on his shoulder. He looked her in the eyes; she meant that.  
  
Tif came and knocked at the door. "Uh what's up?" She yawned, slightly.  
  
"Uhmm hi Tifa.. How much of that did you hear?"  
  
She shook her head, "All of it and it's not like it matters anyway...Well in a way it does but not to us you guys are always gonna be the same." Aeris walked to her and hugged her tightly,  
  
"Please don't tell Cloud just yet.. It's not as if I'm trying to keep this from him I.. I just don't know..."  
  
Tifa looked dead straight into Aeris' eyes and noticed how wet they were, as if she were to start crying  
  
abruptly. Tifa smiled at her and crossed her heart, meaning that she wouldn't tell.  
  
"So..uh what is it?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Dunno..."  
  
They walked downstairs, Tifa hops into a chair, and Aeris falls on her lap, not meaning to.  
  
"Ah Aer!"  
  
"Whoops... Didn't see ya there." Tifa knocks her off and Aeris pretends to cry,  
  
"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (and so on and so on) You hurted me Tifa!" Sephiroth walked in calmly,  
  
"Girls, I don't need Cloud up, mumbles something under breath so keep quiet."  
  
The two giggles as Cloud sneaked up behind him. He then put his hands on Seph's arms and put them behind his back.  
  
Cloud then tried to imated a police officer, "This is the police, you have the right to remain silent. Sephiroth, we have caught you sneaking away with one million gil and you shall be in cetra-prison for 200,000,000,000,000 years."  
  
Seph struggled for words, "I..I.. I DID NOT!" Cloud said loudly, "FOOLED YA SEPHI!"  
  
"Argg! Dangit Cloud!" He stomped off into the kitchen.  
  
"What's eatin' him?" The girls shrugged. Yet they knew. Cloud sat down by Aeris and she fell into his lap. He held her, there was something wrong. Cloud looked up at Tifa, wanting to know if holding Aeris like this bugged her. She shook her head, knowing what he meant. Aeris knew Tifa wouldn't mind much and hopefully not Seph either.  
  
"Aer, is something wrong?" He noticed how she was trembling.  
  
"Yea... I need to tell you something but you mustn't freak out, OK?" He nodded.  
  
"Well," She glanced up at Tifa, "I hope you really don't freak out or I'm gonna bop ya on your head but I'm pregnant." Cloud froze. He stared at her and laid his hand on her stomach. Aeris nodded. He put his head on hers.  
  
"I will consider you two being aunt and uncle because neither I or Seph haveany brother or sisters."  
  
"Well, I in a way am Seph's brother, Aeris." Cloud said, with his eyes closed. Tifa sat down by the two.  
  
"Cloud, is something wrong? Do you not like what I have told you?" Aeris said very worried. He  
  
shook his head and smiled.  
  
"I'm very happy for you, Aer..." Seph walked in and blinked a few times. "Hello Sephi! Whatcha doin?" Aer said.  
  
"Uh well, I was wondering on what you're doin on Cloud's lap..." 


End file.
